Forum:"Type" field/Archive
__TOC__ The above link is to jump to the listing this thread is about, for quicker access. ---- I was wondering what should the standardized types be for items, blocks, and mobs. The lists are not absolute until some sort of discussion takes place. It is only suggestions on my part. Explanatory Listing For Items: * Materials ** Used for items that serve no other purpose but to go into other items/blocks * Tools ** Used for items that serve to break other blocks, such as pickaxes, shovels, axes, and hoes. * Weapons ** Used for offensive uses * Shields ** Used for defensive uses (If there are items that offer protection that are not shields nor armor pieces, this might need to change) * Armors ** Used for items that offer any protection via the "armor bar" * Guns ** Used for a small sub-set of items that are weapons but are specifically gun types (Such as Revolver and Hunter's Handgun) * Ammunition ** Ammo items used with "Guns" and "Bows" * Potions ** Items that are consumables with effects (this includes Elixir items) * Consumables ** Items that generally restore the hunger bar to some extent * Containers ** Items that are designed to hold other items/blocks, such as the Backpacks. * Utility ** Items that are not for show, such as the Emporer's Chalice, that are not a tool either. * WIPs ** Items that are incomplete and in most cases cannot be obtained via crafted or as loot and must be given to the player through non-legitimate means (NEI, /give) For Blocks: * Building Materials ** Used for blocks that seemingly serve no other purpose but for building, they tend to offer a blast resistance of 30 or higher (like cobblestone) * Decorative ** Used for blocks that seemingly serve no other purpose but for decoration, usually having a very low blast resistance (generally less than 30, such as glass) * Plants ** Undefined * Materials ** Used for blocks that, while can be placed, are primarily used to go into other blocks/items * Light Sources ** Used for blocks that can give off light * Containers ** Blocks (such as Chests) thats only purpose is to hold other items * Utility ** Blocks similar to the Jasper Block. * Technical ** Blocks that are used for technical reasons only, such as the "Piston Head" block when it is extended but cannot be obtained legitimately * WIPs ** Blocks that are incomplete and in most cases cannot be obtained via crafted or as loot and must be given to the player through non-legitimate means (NEI, /give) For Mobs: * Hostile ** Used for mobs that attempt to attack automatically. * Neutral ** Used for mobs that will retaliate after being attacked * Passive ** Used for mobs that will just run away after being attacked * Bosses ** Used for mobs that are considered boss mobs (They have a health bar at top of screen but are not a part of the Infernal Mobs mod.) * Summoned ** Mobs that can only be summoned, but are not minions of bosses. Similar to how the Liche is summoned from an item * Minions ** Mobs that solely rely on another mob spawning them, a poor example being the Mummys spawned by the Pharaoh. * Utility ** Mobs that seem to only serve a utility purpose, such as the Quest Ram. * WIPs ** Mobs that are incomplete and in most cases cannot be seen without the use of non-legitimate means (NEI, /give) via spawning them in or via spawn egg/item Thanks for your time. 04:15, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Here are my opinion (and some you probably missed) For Items: * Tools * Potions ** Well, Potions are Potions.. do i need to explain? :P * Consumables ** Or can be divided by "Foods" and "Drinks", whichever people think is better * Movement ** For Something that help moving in any way (magic mirror, scroll of escape, ender pearl, etc) * Ammunition ** Should be used for anything that is ammunition IMO, not only guns For Blocks: *Explosive **For blocks that can explode? (not sure if there is any though other than TNT and creeper blosson) *Technical Blocks ** Blocks that is.. well technical (twilight portal block, False Gold, False Diamond, etc) For Both Blocks and Items *Storage ** Storage items/blocks (reinforced chests, backpacks, boxed, etc) * Utility ** For something that does not fit in any category (maps, cloak of shadows, etc) For Mobs: * Minions/Summoned ** For mobs that is a minion of a boss, may be written something like "Minion (Hostile)" 04:53, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Indeed, some of these were obvious, I kinda wrote the thread quickly and kind of ignored some obvious ones. Just kinda wanted to get this out there. I agree the Tools and Potions ones should be part of it. The ammunition can be used for ammo for bows as well, its just not typically thought in that way for modern day, but would work for minecraft. Some of these even I came up with (like the Technical Blocks one lol...) and shouldve been in the list XD not sure why I didnt put some of those in. The consumables one however I do not believe should be split up. Unless there is a substantial amount of drink-based and non-drink-based food items. I also believe the minions/summoned should actually be two separate categories, there are some mobs that can only be summoned via methods but are in no ways minions of other bosses/mobs. The "Storage" type for blocks works, but it is presently defined as "Containers" on this wiki. I feel like that word works better since it isnt necessary used for storage systems and can be applied to both items and blocks (Backpacks anyone?) The utility blocks would be useful for stuff like the Carminite Reactor, but I wonder if there is really enough blocks and items that can be considered utility and not because it fails to fit into any other category. Anyway, This is the listing so far (minus explanations) that I feel would work Current Listing Items: * Materials * Tools * Weapons * Shields * Armors * Guns * Ammunition * Potions * Consumables * Containers * Utility * WIPs Blocks: * Building Materials * Decorative * Plants * Materials * Light Sources * Containers * Utility * Technical * WIPs Mobs: * Hostile * Neutral * Passive * Bosses * Summoned * Minions * Utility * WIPs 06:06, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Edit: This listing is the non-explanatory listing that is still a work-in-progress. This will be used as the current guide for any changes. ---- Yes, I agree with all of the above. Minor thing, for Blocks, there should be another category: Technical, for mechanics, eg Pistons, Redstone, etc. Not sure if that's what you meant by Utility, but I'm assuming utility is Crafting Table, Furnace, etc. ARGENTUM2 (talk) 00:32, September 17, 2013 (UTC)ARGENTUM2 Ah sorry, that was something that was meant to be added but was missed during the second listing of it. Yes, Utility is meant for blocks/items that serve purposes than going into other items (usually). The best examples I can give for extreme utility items include the Emperor's Chalice and Tome of Alkahest, as they do not serve as decorative items, nor are they materials into anything else, but they're not tools, weapons, etc. I also added a TOC to the top of the page with links to the current listing for quicker access. 00:31, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- One last thing I just realized, there should probably be a Plant category for items and blocks. Only things that can actually be planted or grow, like trees and seeds, not like apples and wood. ARGENTUM2 (talk) 00:31, September 17, 2013 (UTC)ARGENTUM2 We would need to clarify something about the Plants category then. Would the saplings be considered plants? What about Tall Grass from vanilla Minecraft? What would define something to be considered a plant in minecraft and hexxit? I agree a plants type wouldn't be a bad thing but would it would need some definition of what is classified as plants, simply because the act of planting in minecraft is nothing more than placing a block in most cases, this could be argued that one plants cobblestone down, even if it doesn't make any sense to any player, it would still be a valid argument. 01:28, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- I suppose that "Plant" would be defined as anything that can be grown using bonemeal. So Tall Grass, crops like wheat, saplings, and possibly bushes (does bonemeal work on bushes?). Then again, if we were to use that as the definition of plant, Oreberry bushes and Tree of Transformation and the like wouldn't be plants. So I suppose it could be any block that grows over time? Which would include Tree of Transformation/Time/Mining and Oreberries. I guess the second would work better. ARGENTUM2 (talk) 00:31, September 17, 2013 (UTC)ARGENTUM2 If we went with the second definition than Tall Grass, Rose, and Flower wouldn't be considered plants since they do not grow over time but rather "Grow Once" - Would we just not want to include these types of blocks into the category? 03:57, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sorry, what I meant was both can define a plant. So if you can grow it with bonemeal, or it grows over time, and it's not a mob or liquid, it's a Plant. ARGENTUM2 (talk) 00:31, September 17, 2013 (UTC)ARGENTUM2 Oh, wait, I just realized. There are plants, like the Hexbiscus or Dead Bush, which don't grow or spread over time, and can't be grown with bonemeal. Hmm. I'm starting to think we should just scrap the whole Plant Category. ARGENTUM2 (talk) 00:31, September 17, 2013 (UTC)ARGENTUM2 Here's my proposal for the plant definition, going off of what you suggested and some additions. These are meant for guidelines in determining what should be called a plant and is in no way final: # The object in question needs to meet one of the following criteria ## It can be acquired by using bonemeal on grass ## It can be grown over time using some method ## It needs to have a "plant" term in its name (Bush, Tree, etc) # The object in question must follow the following criteria ## It cannot be a utility block ## It cannot be a technical block ## It can be a decorative block This should cover everything BUT Hexbiscus, since Hexbiscus isn't legitimately obtainable anyway, it may not want to be considered a plant but rather a "Utility" block since its only purpose is to drop the Hexical Essence and there is no known way to get it as an item itself. BTW, remember to sign using ~~~~ 01:22, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Edit: Few additions to the criteria, to help explain it (may be worded better) 05:47, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- In my opinion, all "s" in the end should be removed, since there are inconsistency (Material in item, Materials in block), and "s" can cause confusion in which to use when filling the type field. Or use "s" in all end of the type. And also, what to use if an item fits for multiple types? like Redstone Lamp (can be light source and decorative), Nightbloom(light and plant), Purple Glowshroom, etc. Do we fill two types or something? 04:49, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- All categories were intended to be pluralized, meaning it should have an 's' at the end or whatever plural ending is necessary. If a block/item fits multiple categories, the primary category should be under the "type" and additional categories will have to be added manually like it has been. 06:31, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- If no further comments can be added to this, I'll consider this discussion completed and what we have to be good. We can start implementing and using this list and this thread will be archived and replaced with just the standardization information. : Forgot to sign with this comment earlier. 01:51, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- I was wondering if we should specify sub-types of applicable type fields, these sub-types would only be added manually as additional categories and wouldn't be a part of the "type" field in the templates. This would allow users to follow a standardization for which additional (if any) categories to apply to items, blocks, mobs, etc that way we do not have pages falling under multiple similar categories but without a unified system. 22:21, October 3, 2013 (UTC)